


Back to Reality

by BarPurple



Series: Flights of Fancy [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad past break up, Drunk Killian, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Liam is a good brother, Post Holiday Romance, Ruby is a fangirl, Sherlock References, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Violent attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two magical weeks in Cancun were over and now Killian and Emma have to see if their holiday romance can survive in the day to day life of Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby’s shriek of delight when Emma and Killian boarded the plane hand in hand was so high pitched probably only dogs heard its upper range.

“Robin’s going to be so narked that he’s missed this!”

Emma had to laugh as her best friend’s professionalism went out of the window as she hugged them both and bounced up and down on her high heels. Killian chuckled and once Ruby had released them, he introduced himself;

“Killian, and you must be Ruby.”

Ruby grinned at him and tilted her head to one side while she gave him a head to toe once over. Killian bore the scrutiny with good grace and a lop-sided grin; this lively brunette was a VIP in Emma’s life and he wanted to make a good official first impression. He still had no recollection of Ruby working the flight out, but he’d only had eyes for the blonde angel serving him Jack and Coke; the same blonde angel who was by his side, rolling her eyes at her best friend’s antics. After a moment Ruby gave a nod and a hum of satisfaction.

“Killian, much nicer than Mr 7A, speaking of which I see you’ve been bumped to Business Class follow me.”

Emma frowned at Killian and got a shy smile in return.

“Surprise?”

She smiled happily and took his hand as Ruby led the way to their upgraded seats.

 

The five hour flight was over too quickly. Far too soon they had found themselves standing in front of the airport waiting for their rides. Killian spotted Liam’s car and rapidly pulled Emma into his arms. They kissed each other fiercely, Emma’s hands scrunching his shirt open collar and his hands in her hair. Their lips were still brushing against each other as Killian asked;

“Will you please text me? Just to let me know you’re home safe.”

Emma nodded and kissed him again. A car horn tooted and Killian pulled away from her quickly, know that if he lingered he’d never be able to leave. He scratched at his ear as he bent to grab his bag from the ground at his feet. 

“Two weeks?”

Emma nodded.

“The Rabbit Hole, seven o’clock.”

“I’ll be there, lass.”

Killian squeezed her hand and turned on his heel. He gave his impatient brother a cheery grin and a wave as he jogged towards the waiting car. Neither brother said a word as they drove passed Emma who gave Killian a bright smile and a wave. As they took the bend and lost sight of her Killian slumped back into his seat and Liam gave his brother a sideways glance.

“Good not-honeymoon then little brother?”

“Aye, the best.”

 

Ruby pulled up to Emma and leaned over to open the passenger door. As her friend climbed into the car Ruby saw that she’d retreated into her head and was all thoughtful.

“When are you seeing him next?”

Emma sighed.

“Two weeks.”

Ruby frowned. She knew Emma had free time before then, maybe Killian’s work schedule was the cause for the delay, but somehow Ruby didn’t think so. Killian struck her as a man who would move heaven and earth to make time in order to see Emma.

“Why so long?”

“We’re giving ourselves some time to settle back after the holiday.”

Ruby grit her teeth and tried to temper her words. Emma had this habit of getting in the way of her own life.

“You mean you’re pushing him away.”

Emma huffed at the frustration in Ruby’s voice.

“No, but we’ve spent every day together for the past two weeks. It all happened so fast. We both need a little time to take a breath.”

Ruby’s eyebrow hitched at the word ‘we’.

“Killian’s on board with this hiatus plan?”

“Yeah, we talked it over last night. He’s rushed into his last relationship and that went sour on him. And I did the same with Walsh. So we’re just going to slow down a bit.”

Ruby remembered that the holiday was supposed to have been Killian’s honeymoon. The crazy idea might have some merit, maybe. She took her eyes from the road for an instant to take a look at Emma, who’d pulled her cell from her pocket; Ruby just caught sight of the wallpaper, before Emma called up the Grub Hub app. She flicked her eyes back to the road with a grin; Walsh had never earned a place as Emma’s wallpaper, yet there was Killian grinning from her friend’s phone. Emma was smart, but she could be so dumb sometimes. Ruby decided she might have to give her friend a little push so she didn’t let this chance sail her by.

“What take out shall we order?”

 

**Emma Swan**

Home safe. Ruby turned into the Spanish Inquisition. Wants to know everything about you. Am keeping the good bits to myself ;-)

**Killian Jones**

Liam was just as bad! And I got grilled by Neal and Tamara when I got in. Had to plead jet lag just to get some peace. All of my good bits are yours to do with as you please ;-)

**Emma Swan**

Cheeky! I’m too tired to even consider what to do with your bits. Good night Killian xxx

**Killian Jones**

Sweet dreams, Emma xxx


	2. Chapter 2

“We’ve got some news.”

Killian looked up from the coffee he’d just poured to find Neal and Tamara standing arm in arm before him. He bit his lip, trying to hide the smile on his face as he waited. He had an idea what the news might be based on the way Tamara had been rushing to the bathroom in the mornings. Killian’s eyebrows quirked at them as they both stood wreathed in smiles, but not saying anything.

“Come on the tension is killing me.”

Tamara took a deep breath and glanced at Neal, who nodded eagerly.

“We’re pregnant!”

Killian whooped with joy and surged forward to wrap both his friends in a bear hug. He felt a little smug that the souvenir he’d brought them from Cancun was sort of appropriate; a plush sombrero wearing donkey would be the first of many soft toys in their apartment.

“Congratulations! When’s baby Cassidy arriving?”

“In six months,” Neal cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, “Which means that we’re going to need the spare room.”

Killian’s smile flickered for a split second, but it was back in full force as he clapped Neal on the shoulder.

“Not a problem, mate. Me living here was only a temporary thing. I’ll be out by the end of the month.”

The end of the month was only a week away. Tamara frowned and put a gentle hand on Killian’s arm.

“Are you sure? You really don’t have to be out that fast.”

Killian shrugged.

“Aye I do,” He glanced at his watch, “Damn it, better get a move on. Don’t want to incur the wrath of big brother by being late.”

Outside he paused on the sidewalk and ran a hand over his face. He’d not exactly lied to his friends; he would be out by the end of the month. The problem was he’d be out on the street, since he didn’t have anywhere to go. He’d been looking for his own place since he and Milah had ended six weeks ago. Okay, so he’d been in Cancun for the past two weeks, so he’d only been apartment hunting for a month. He’d applied for dozens of places, but had received a polite letter of refusal each time. The landlords of Boston apparently had collectively decided that he was an undesirable tenant. There would be one reason for that; that bastard Gold. Killian heaved a sigh and pushed thoughts of his impending homelessness out of his mind. He shouldered his back pack and began walking to work, the prospect of a day on the harbour cheered him no end.

 

Killian smiled up at the sign about the office and garage; Jones Brothers’ Tours, it still gave him a thrill of pride that him and Liam had managed to turn their dreams into reality. They had two refurbed seine boats now and offered a variety of tours; they were a small operation, but they fill a niche, made steady money and were well like on the harbour. 

Tink slammed the phone down with a frustrated growl, muttering something about engine parts and idiot suppliers. Her face split into a happy grin as she looked up to find Killian.

“Morning Killian. A little bird tells me your holiday was great. What did you bring me?”

“Morning Tink, would this little bird be my pain in the arse brother?”

He grinned as he fished into his back pack and pulled out the gift he’d got for Tink and Belle. She clapped her hands in delight at the sea glass wind chimes topped with fairies.

“Yup. I hear you got yourself a souvenir as well. When’d we get to meet her?”

Of course Liam wouldn’t have been able to keep his mouth shut about Emma. 

“Soon. How’s Belle?”

“Thrilled to bits, the new librarian starts today.”

 

Killian hadn’t expected anymore texts from Emma; they’d not ruled out keeping in touch during this two week pause in their relationship, but he’d readied himself for radio silence until their date. Emma needed space to think and he was going to let her have it, in the hope that she would come to the conclusion her feelings for him were as strong as his for her. He was over the moon when mid-afternoon when his phone chirped and the screen lit up with Emma’s name. He cast an eye around the deck; Liam was in the middle of his historical spiel, the tour group hanging on his every word; his brother was a natural showman when the subject gripped him. There really wasn’t a lot for Killian to do until they were ready to move on to the next anchor point. With a smile he slid his thumb over the screen to open Emma’s message. She’d sent him a picture of a pizza slice; the caption read;

_Guess where I am?_

Killian ran his thumb and finger over the short trail of scruff that ran from the middle of his bottom lip to his chin. Emma loved pizza and they’d had quite the debate over where claimed the title of Best Slice in the Country. He grinned to himself as he typed his reply.

**Killian Jones**

Doesn’t look that good so you must be in Chicago.

**Emma Swan**

Oi! Chicago pizza is the best! But this is the finest pizza LGA has to offer. Where are you?

Killian had to think for a minute to work out that LGA was LaGuardia, so Emma was in New York. He snapped a picture of the view from the wheelhouse and captioned it:

_Wish you were here xxx_

Liam gave a holler that they were ready to move on and Killian slipped his phone back into his pocket as he responded with a wave of his hand. Liam eyed his little brother with a knowing smirk. He didn’t even need to ask who he’d been texting. It had to be his holiday romance; he’d had that same dopey grin plastered on his face when he was talking about her on the ride back from the airport last night.


	3. Chapter 3

“Can you remind me to buy more conditioner?”

Emma hummed distractedly at Ruby as the wandered from the bathroom combing out her wet hair. Her flatmate was sat in front of her lap top, her tongue peaking from the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. Ruby’s eye was caught by the shiny box on the table by her elbow.

“What’s this?”

Emma looked around and smiled softly.

“Something Killian gave me before we flew back. Read the tag.”

Ruby picked it up and raised an eyebrow as she read the neat handwritten tag.

_Photographic proof we flicked the vees at our exes – Killian xxx_

“Flicked the vees?”

“It’s the British version of flipping the bird.”

Ruby’s attention was actually on the kisses after Killian’s name; three of them. Ooh that gave her an idea; she carefully put the box back on the table and nodded towards the TV.

“I think we should watch Sherlock tonight.”

Emma laughed.

“How many times have you watched that show?”

“Countless, but watching you texting your handsome Brit today has given me the urge for some Cumbercutie.”

“Okay, you sort out the DVD, I’ll make the popcorn.”

Ruby skipped across to their pile of DVDs and dug out A Study in Pink; with any luck Sherlock’s deductions about John’s phone would help Emma observe what was in front of her in the form of Killian Jones.

They munched popcorn and joined in with their favourite lines. Oddly Ruby fell silent during the taxi scene where Sherlock explains to John how he knew so much about him. Ruby could rattle this scene off verbatim, doing a surprisingly good imitation of Sherlock’s voice. Emma frowned ever so slightly, on screen Sherlock said;

“…Three kisses says it’s a romantic attachment…”

Emma’s head jerked towards the shiny package of photo CD’s Killian had given her, he’d signed the tag with three kisses and a few of his text messages. She turned to face Ruby who was grinning smugly.

“Got a point to make Rubes?”

Ruby gave an elegant shrug.

“I may be making an observation about the presences of three kisses on a certain gift.”

Emma laughed and threw a pillow at her.

“Hate to tell you this, Rubes, but Sherlock isn’t real. His deductions are just plot device.”

Ruby threw the pillow back at her with force. It hit her in the face so Emma missed Ruby’s fleeting look of frustration. By the time she’d moved the pillow Ruby had gone into over-the-top fangirl mode.

“You lie! Sherlock is real and one day he’ll get on my flight and deduce that we’re soulmates and we’ll have lots of stunning children together!”

The two of them dissolved into giggles, but got themselves under control again in time to watch Sherlock and John chase a taxi across London.

As Emma went to bed that night her phone chimed softly.

**Killian Jones**

Good night Emma xxx

 

She stared at the three innocent looking lowercase letters for a moment, and then scrolled back through their message history. She was surprised to find that the first text signed with three kisses was one she’d sent to Killian.

Killian was roused from sleep not by his morning alarm, but by his text alert. His face lit up into a sleepy smile as he saw Emma’s name.

**Emma Swan**

Good Morning! As impressive as Cancun, but the company isn’t as fun.

 

The attached picture was a selfie of Emma and Ruby against the backdrop of the sunrise. The plane in the background meant they must be at work already. Killian peered blearily at his alarm clock; five thirty, bloody hell, no wonder Emma insisted on sleeping late on holiday.

**Killian Jones**

Morning lass. Poor Ruby looks in desperate need of coffee. Where are you two ladies jetting off to today?”

**Emma Swan**

Not telling. I’ll send you a pic later; see if you can work it out :-) Ruby waves hello.

**Killian Jones**

I love a challenge Swan ;-) Wave back to Ruby for me.

 

The MMS arrived a hours later while Killian was up to his elbows in boat engine and oil. Tink cocked an eyebrow at him.

“You want to get that?”

Killian shook his head. The Lady Anne’s engine needed this new part and it was a two person job, Tink doing the technical bits and him being a human clamp holding hoses and wires out of her way. It would break Tink’s rhythm if he took a break just now, and a cranky mechanic wasn’t good for anyone.

“We’re almost done.”

It was half an hour before Tink pronounced the job done and Killian could scrub the thickest grime from his hands to open the message. He smiled at the photo of a page of text he recognized.

**Killian Jones**

Easy-peasy, lass. That’s from The Dark Half, you’re in Maine.”

**Emma Swan**

Yup, no clowns today thankfully! What are you doing?

 

Killian ran his tongue across his bottom lip and decided to give into his sudden urge to tease.

**Killian Jones**

I’m doing something incredibly filthy with my hands.

**Emma Swan**

Oh really and what would that be?

 

Killian grinned as he snapped a picture of the engine and one of his grubby oil caked hands.

**Emma Swan**

Tut-tut, getting in that state with another woman. Are you trying to make me jealous?

**Killian Jones**

I can’t deny the Lady Anne is my maritime mistress, but I’d rather be rubbing my oil slicked hands over you, lass. 

 

Killian wondered if Emma was also recalling the night in Cancun when they’d made a mess of the sheets with a bottle of coconut massage oil. From the other side of the room Tink frowned at the flush rising up Killian’s cheeks. Okay, Liam was right when he said his little brother was smitten with this Emma. His text alert sounded again and Tink turned away feeling uncomfortably like a peeping Tom.

**Emma Swan**

Want to dirty me up, hey sailor?

**Killian Jones**

Yes, very much. Tink is giving me a funny look. I think getting turned on at work might be bad form.

**Emma Swan**

Lol. Go finish servicing you mistress ;-) We’re boarding again in a few xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather long this chapter.  
> Milah is not a very nice person in this fic. If that's what you are looking for, I'm sorry you won't find it here.

“You didn’t tell me you’d found a new apartment.”

Liam sat on the edge of the desk where Killian was updating the service log for the Lady Anne. Killian bit his lip and avoided his brother’s eye, and made the most noncommittal sound he muster. Liam heaved a sigh and dropped his chin to his chest.

“Little brother, you’re scratching at your ear.”

Killian cursed under his breath, that simple gesture had been his nervous tell since he was a kid. He hadn’t even realized he was doing at the moment.

“You’ve not found anywhere have you?”

Killian rolled his chair back and stared at Liam, stubborn defiance glinting in his blue eyes.

“No, but you know that Neal and Tamara need the room back.”

Liam nodded; their friends had announced their pregnancy with a group text message of their three month scan image.

“What do you think the sproglet looks like?”

Killian snorted, he’d at least been forewarned, so had responded to the scan picture with the correct oohs and aahs expected by parents-to-be.

“To be honest, a peanut; which I had the good sense to keep to myself.”

Liam cringed; his reply to the text had been to ask why Neal was sending him sonar pictures of squid. He was still grovelling to Tamara to make up for texting without thinking, though he suspected she was milking his discomfort just for fun now, and he wasn’t going to raise the issue with a pregnant woman who taught martial arts. Liam set his jaw and focused on the problem at hand.

“So, you’re out on your ear in five days, too stupid to tell Neal and Tam that you’ve nowhere to live, and too proud to ask your big brother for your old room back.”

Killian rolled his eyes at Liam.

“It’s not a room, it’s an open plan second floor,” he sighed; they had shared what was now Liam’s loft apartment when they first started the business, “You know as well as I do we can either work together, or live together. Both is a bloody disaster.”

“I know, but I can’t let my little brother make himself homeless because he being too bloody noble for his own good,” Liam gave a shrug, “Maybe we could partition the upper floor off, or something.”

Killian gave his brother a tight smile. Liam was trying to make the best of an impossible situation, but there was only one person who stood a chance of being able to put this right. Killian ground his teeth in frustration.

“I’m going to talk to Milah.”

Liam’s eyes widened and he hissed in a breath.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea.”

“Probably not, but we both know that Gold has to be behind my sudden persona non grata status.”

Liam nodded slowly. It was the only possible explanation; Killian had a good credit history, had never missed a rent payment and was fifty percent owner of an established profitable business. It had to be the long arm of Gold exerting pressure on his fellow landlords behind the scenes that was keeping him from getting a new place.

“Where are you going to talk to her?”

“I thought I catch her outside work tonight. Nice open street, where she can ignore me and walk away if she wants. I don’t want Gold suggesting that I’ve threatened her again.”

The day Killian had gone to pick up his stuff from Milah’s apartment he’d found his books in a cardboard box on the sidewalk, labelled for Good Will. It had rained hard the night before and the mushy cardboard declared that the box had been left out in the storm. Killian had been angry and heartbroken; he’d had some of those books since he was in his teens, there had been a signed copy of ‘Needful Things’ that he’d found in a second hand shop and had treasured. The rest of his stuff was packed up in three boxes in the lobby; Milah had let the few things he really valued get ruined. He’d gone up to the apartment and there had been some heated words exchanged, until Gold appeared at Milah’s shoulder, cell phone in hand and softly said he was calling the police. Killian had been so emotional he couldn’t remember exactly what he had said, but he was sure in his heart he hadn’t made any threats, though he had bloodied his knuckles on the wall by the elevator. Liam’s concerned voice roused him from the painful memory. 

“You want me to come with you?” 

Killian had considered asking Liam or Neal to join him for this, but he shook his head.

“No, I need to do this on my own. Thanks though.”

Liam clapped Killian on the shoulder and strode out of the office, mentally measuring up the balcony floor of his loft for dry wall.

 

Killian waited on the street outside Milah’s gallery. He swallowed hard as she left the stylish boutique and locked the door behind her. He had to take a deep breath as the wind brought him the sound of her laughter as she joked with Aurora and Mulan, the two women waved at their boss and headed in the opposite direction arm in arm. Steeling himself Killian stepped away from the building he’d been leaning against. Milah’s head was down as she tucked her keys into her purse; she was only four steps away when he spoke her name.

“Milah.”

Her head came up sharply and Killian’s heart twisted as loathing shone from her eyes.

“What do you want?”

Killian raised his open hands slowly in a gesture of surrender.

“I just want to talk to you for a moment, that’s all.”

Her eyes darted around the busy street, Killian shifted his weight to his back foot ready to step out of her path if she refused. Her shoulders sagged as she dramatically huffed.

“If you just want to rant about your stupid trashy horror novels again…”

Killian licked his lips and fought down the urge to rise to her baiting.

“I just wanted to ask you if Gold has blacklisted me with Boston’s landlords.”

Milah’s lips thinned and Killian was shocked to see a look of ugly triumph in her eyes; the sneer in her tone was almost as bad.

“Having trouble finding an apartment?”

“Yes. Is it Gold?”

“Of course, he thought people should be warned about your temper.”

Killian shoved his hands into his jacket pockets before they balled into impotent fists.

“I was upset about my books and hurting over the way we ended, the way you ended us. You know I’d never act on anything I said in the heat of the moment.”

Killian held his ground but leant back as Milah stepped into his space and hissed at him;

“Maybe if you’d cared for me as much as you care for those stupid books or your wastrel friends then we wouldn’t have ended.”

She gave a disgusted snort and her lip curled in distain, as if Killian was something she’d scrapped from her shoe.

“Good luck finding an apartment.”

With that she was gone. Killian stood in the middle of the sidewalk, his eyes screwed shut against the bitter tears that were trying to fall from his eyes. He flinched as a hand landed on his shoulder. Liam was inexplicably there a sad look on his face.

“You said you needed to that on your own, didn’t say I couldn’t be here to pick up the pieces.”

Killian turned towards his brother and hugged him. Liam held him for a moment then clapped him heartily on the back.

“Come on, big brother is going to get you drunk.”

Killian sniffed and wiped a fast hand over his face.

“We’ve got a ten o’clock tour tomorrow.”

Liam’s face split into an exaggerated cheery grin.

“Aye, but Tink and Marco are crewing it.”

Killian frowned.

“It’s Tink’s day off tomorrow.”

“That it is, that’s why you’re the designated driver for her and Belle on Friday night.”

“Oh, okay. Beer?”

“Beer it is little brother.”

 

_Several pints later._

“What the hell did I ever see in her, Liam?”

Liam sighed into his half empty glass.

“If you recall, I kept asking you that from the start.”

“Aye, but you never liked her.”

“Course not. It’s against the Code to like anyone who makes my little brother that unhappy.”

“What Code?”

“The Big Brother Code. I got issued a book of rules when you were born and right there on page forty-two it says, ‘You must hate any manipulative bitch who makes your little brother sad.’ Does.”

“You’re full of shit Liam.”

“Aye.”

Killian text alert sounded. Liam watched in wonder as Killian went from sad to happy in the blink of an eye. Milah had never made him light up like that. Liam crossed his fingers and hoped like hell that these two would sort themselves out and end up where he thought they should be, together forever.

**Emma Swan**

Ugh! Stuck in Maine for the night thanks to engine trouble. Could really use your talented hands about now xxx

 

**Killian Jones**

bbd form teesing a mn Swam xxx

 

Killian dropped his phone on the table top.

“I think I might be pissed Liam.”

“What makes you think that?”

“All the empty glasses on the table are a bit of a clue and I want to drive to Maine to be with my darling Emma,” Killian slapped the table with his hand, a sloppy grin on his face, “Let’s go to Maine so I can be with my Swan.”

Liam raised his eyebrows and pulled Killian’s half-finished pint away from him.

“I think we should get you home.”

Killian’s face fell into a picture of drunken sorrow.

“Yeah, don’t want to be a drunk weepy prat in front of Emma again.” 

Liam picked up Killian’s phone and stuffed it into his pocket, before pushing himself to his feet and extending a hand toward his morose brother.

“Come on.”

Killian was almost asleep in the taxi on the way back to Neal and Tamara’s place. Liam had warned them about Killian’s planned run in with his ex; Neal bless him had waited up to help Liam get Killian into bed. Killian had started giggling at the sight of him and poked a finer into his chest;

“Your baby is a peanut. Ickle peanut. So sweet.”

Neal got an arm under Killian shoulder and rolled his eyes at Liam.

“Real charmers you Jones boys.”

Liam let Neal take Killian’s almost dead weight; the corridor to the bedrooms wasn’t wide enough to walk three abreast and Neal was sober, so steadier on his feet. Liam pulled Killian’s phone from his pocket and since Killian had left his conversation with Emma on the screen he couldn’t help but see the three waiting messages.

**Emma Swan**

Hands still oily there sailor?”

**Emma Swan**

Killian, are you alright?

**Emma Swan**

Killian if you don’t let me know you’re okay in ten minutes I’m going to call you.

 

Liam had hardly finished reading the last message when the phone started blaring out his brother ridiculous pirate metal ringtone. He heard Killian’s slurred tones from down the hall and hit the answer icon quickly.

“Killian? Are you okay?”

“Erm Emma? This is Liam, Killian’s brother.”

“Why do you have his phone? Is he okay?”

“Yeah he’s just a little drunk,” Liam paused, how much should he tell her? Killian had said that they’d bonded over their respective break ups, so oh what the hell, “He had a run in with his ex today and it’s left him a bit worse for wear. Well that and the fact I got him and me rather drunk. Sorry about that.”

For a second he thought she’d hung up.

“Emma?”

“I’m here. Apart from the beer is he okay?”

“Aye, tucked up in bed with a big ole glass of water and some aspirin ready for when he wakes up feeling like shit.”

There was a soft chuckle.

“Ask him to text me once he’s had those, would you?”

“Of course.”

“Nice to sort of meet you Liam.”

“You too Emma, hope to meet you in person soon.” 

“Yeah, soon. Thank you.”

“Not a problem. G’night.”

The call ended and Liam looked thoughtfully at the phone as it switched back to the screensaver. Emma Swan smiled up at him from the screen. No wonder his little brother looked so happy, any man alive would walk through Hell to have a woman look at him with that much affection in her eyes.

Killian woke up with a hangover and found a note under his phone on his bedside table. He drank the water and took the aspirin and managed to focus on his brother’s scrawl.

_OI dickhead, check your call log and messages._

Killian did as he’d been so charmingly instructed.

“Oh fuck.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five reworked because I wasn't happy with it. There was just too much fluff and not enough doubt. Fingers crossed this one is better.

Oh fuck! 

Killian looked at the badly spelled message he’d sent last night and then read through Emma’s increasingly worried replies. The fact that she’d worried about him gave him a warm feeling; she cared about him. The three minute call confused the hell out of him. He had no recollection of speaking to her. What the hell had he said to her? It was either terrible or embarrassing since Liam had left him a note to remind him about it. His thumbs hovered over the phone’s screen for a moment.

“Man up, Jones.”

He took a deep breath and typed.

**Killian Jones**

Good morning, Emma. I once again find myself having to ask: How much of an apology do I owe you? To start with: I’m sorry for causing you to worry. 

 

Killian put his phone back on the bedside table and went to the bathroom. He was halfway through scrubbing the fuzzy hangover feeling from his teeth and tongue when he heard his text alert. He scampered back to his room, toothbrush still in his hand.

**Emma Swan**

No apology necessary. Liam explained that you’d had a run in with your ex. You okay?”

 

Killian eyebrows twitched as he read the text. Liam? Liam had told her? A lightbulb went on in his throbbing head. The three minute call; Liam had answered his phone. Killian felt a sudden pang of disappointment that he’d missed a chance to talk to Emma; although he had a dim memory of telling Neal his baby looked like a peanut, so maybe it was better that he hadn’t spoken to Emma, he probably would have blurted out something that would have caused her to run for the hills.

**Killian Jones**

Aye lass. Hope my brother wasn’t too much of an arse.

 

**Emma Swan**

He was rather sweet, said sorry for getting you so drunk :-)

 

**Killian Jones**

He didn’t need to twist my arm that much, not after I’d talked to Milah

 

**Emma Swan**

Chance run-in?

 

**Killian Jones**

No. Had to talk to her about some stuff to do with our old apartment. 

 

**Emma Swan**

Ouch. Ruby’s yelling at me that we have to leave now. I’ll text you later xxx

 

**Killian Jones**

Safe flight Emma xxx

 

“Emma! God help me if you don’t get your ass in gear I will start carrying a clown mask with me!”

Emma rolled her eyes at Ruby’s inventive threat. It would never happen. Clowns were just behind Weeping Angels on Ruby’s personal list of scary shit.

“I’m coming!”

She grabbed the handle of her carry-on bag and rushed for the door. She was feeling almost giddy now she knew Killian was okay. The familiar beast of doubt twisted in her chest, why was she letting another person have so much influence over her happiness? 

 

Killian ambled towards the kitchen and the blessed promise of coffee. Neal was already there pouring batter into a hot pan. He gave Killian frown.

“So, my baby looks like a peanut?”

Killian groaned dramatically.

“I am so sorry mate.”

Neal shrugged and nodded toward the coffee pot.

“Brew’s fresh. Between you and me I don’t think that scan is the best photo my kid is ever going to have.”

Killian started to laugh and winced as his own noise hurt his head.

“Close encounter of the Milah kind didn’t go well?”

Killian took a sip of his coffee as the events of yesterday played in his mind. He kept the fact that Gold and Milah were keeping him from getting a new apartment to homself; if Neal knew that he’d offer to let Killian stay here longer and while that would be appreciated, it would add undue stress to the soon to be parents. 

“No. She keeps turning me into a shambling drunk, doesn’t she?”

Neal deftly flipped the pan.

“None of us “wastrels”,” Killian could hear the inverted commas drop in around the word, “understood why you were so taken to her, but we figured you knew what you wanted.”

Neal slid the golden pancake onto the stack. He turned the hob off and fixed his best friend with a steady stare.

“She tried to change you mate. I know I speak for all of your friends when I said we’re glad to have our Killian back.”

Killian sniffed and raised his coffee mug in toast to his best mate’s kind words. Milah had tried to cut him off from his friends claiming he could do so much better, there was a while after the break up that he’d felt so adrift, because he wasn’t sure they’d be willing to take him back. Turned out his friends had hearts of solid gold and had welcomed him back into the fold as if Milah had never happened.

“Just so you know, mate, we already like Emma.”

“You’ve not met her yet.”

Neal gave a shrug as he place the plate of pancakes on the tray he’d been putting together; Tamara must be getting breakfast in bed this morning.

“She makes you happy, doesn’t she? What’s not to like?”

 

Emma and Ruby made it home to be met with the delicious smell of Granny’s cooking. They ate at the breakfast bar in Granny’s apartment, as the old lady pottered in the kitchen. Ruby frowned at a letter on top of the pile Granny had ready for mailing on the corner of the counter.

“Why are you writing to Killian Jones?

Emma looked up from her plate of lasagna with interest. 

“He’s applied for the downstairs flat, but I’m not sure about him.”

Emma frowned.

“Why?”

Granny grunted slightly as she bent to put the tray of cookies in the oven. Her tone was thoughtful as she straightened up and answered Emma.

“He’s on the blacklist, but I can’t quite work out why. He financials are great, but the rumour mill says he’s a violent drunk, but there’s no documentation to support that, it just doesn’t add up.”

Emma toyed at her food with her fork.

“He’s a weepy drunk, not violent.”

Granny raised a questioning eyebrow.

“He’s my…the man I met on holiday. Gold was his landlord and the reason his engagement broke up.”

Granny jaw tightened and she plucked the letter bearing Killian’s name from the pile eyed it thoughtfully. Granny hated Gold; the man had tried to buy Granny’s building on several occasions and was a bully who used underhanded tactics to get what he wanted.

“Do you think he’d be a good tenant?”

Emma’s eyes dropped to her plate, her fork poking the lasagne she now have no taste for around her plate. Ruby frowned at her best friend.

“Emma? What’s wrong?”

Emma sighed and dropped her fork on her plate, she looked up at the two women.

“I don’t know. I’ve known him for three weeks. He’s a perfect gentleman, thoughtful and caring, but I’ve seen him drunk once and know he was drunk again last night.”

“Yeah, but both of those had to do with his ex,” Granny hummed in question at Ruby, “First time was on what was supposed to be the first day of his honeymoon and last night he’d had a run in with her. I’ve had exes who make me get lost at the bottom of a bottle, don’t make me a drunk.”

Emma gave a non-committal shrug. Ruby could see that her friend was having doubts about Killian, and for the first time Ruby was reluctant to push her towards him. Emma had spent time in a group home in the charge of a violent drunk; the vague possibility that Killian could be that way was enough to trouble her.

Granny was bouncing the letter to Killian off her palm.

“How about I talk to a few more landlords? Get more of the gossip, it’s probably just Gold being his usual bastard self and trying to ruin Killian’s life.”

Emma smiled at her. It would help if Granny could get to the heart of the matter, because the rumours of the landlord network didn’t match with the Killian she knew. The growing little voice of doubt pointed out that she didn’t know Killian that well, how could she after only three weeks?


	6. Chapter 6

_Her supple, sweat slicked skin under his palm. Her sole catching on the hairs of his calf, her toes curling into the muscle in pleasure. His tongue flicking across the tight peak of her nipple. Her fingertips tracing ticklish patterns over his sides. Her teeth nipping the bone of his hip. His scruff tickling the delicate skin on the inside of her thigh. Her fingers entwined with his, pinning his hands to the mattress. His lips on her throat as she arched against him. His hands spread wide across her back. Her legs wrapped tight around his waist. His name a sigh on her lips._

Killian awoke with a breathless gasp and sticky shorts. He groaned quietly and he ran his hands through his hair as he whispered to the dark room.

“Bloody hell.”

Five days away from Emma and she was invading his sleeping mind with such intensity he was having wet dreams. He stretched out against the pillows and closed his eyes as he recalled the details of the dream that had got him in this state. Their last night in Cancun, after they’d had the talk about giving themselves some space once they were back in Boston. The sex had been mind-blowing; intensely slow and passionate, they had held each other at the edge of climax for ages, neither willing to tip over into bliss without the other and neither wanting their journey of pleasure to reach its end. When they had finally given in and let pleasure take them, they’d laid wrapped in each other in deep contented silence. It had felt so right, so perfect.

Killian sighed and got out of bed, it was early enough that if he was quick he wouldn’t be tying up the bathroom when Tamara awoke; morning sickness was making her cranky enough and he didn’t want a repeat of yesterday when she’d rushed in while he was in the shower.

In the shower all he could think about was Emma. Her texts had been less flirty over the past two days; he was beginning to think that she was cooling towards the idea of a relationship. Or she’d just had a busy few days at work and wasn’t in the mood for flirting via texts. He’d received pictures from New York, Chicago and Vancouver. 

Back in his room Kilian sighed at the three boxes that his whole life packed into. He was moving out today. It wouldn’t take long. He’d always travelled through life light, but the break up with Milah had reduced him to almost nothing in the way of homely possessions. It was for the best, he didn’t have anywhere to call home. He was going to be camping in the back office for a week or so while Liam had contractors work on putting up the partitions in his loft. Killian was hoping that the work would prove unnecessary; that the fact it was being done would somehow magically summon the offer of an apartment from thin air.

“If wishes were horses beggars would ride.”

He huffed at himself and got dressed; Liam would be here in less than an hour.

 

Tink raised an eyebrow when she found Liam and Killian moving his boxes into the back office. She wandered into Killian’s temporary home a few minutes later with a fan that she deposited on the floor by the cot Liam ad set up.

“It gets hot as hell in here sometimes.”

With that she disappeared again. Liam ran a hand over his face.

“She’s not a happy bunny.”

Killian groaned and shook his head.

“I know, she thinks I should tell Neal and Tam I’ve got nowhere to go.”

“So do I little brother.”

“Me being there is already causing Tam problems, one less body tying up the bathroom in the morning is a good thing,” Killian punched Liam in the arm, “Besides, we’ve both grown up a lot, I think we can manage to share the loft without coming to blows again.”

Liam laughed.

“I hope so, because I don’t want to have to choose between kicking you out, or keeping Tink.”

Killian snorted.

“That’s easy, you choose Tink. Never going to find a better mechanic than her.”

 

Tink didn’t mention his living arrangements all day, but later at the Rabbit Hole with Belle her silence broke.

“Is there nothing you can do about Gold’s lies?”

Killian shook his head.

“Not a damn thing. I’ve no proof that he’s done anything, other than what Milah said and she’ll never admit to that.”

Belle reached across the table and patted his hand.

“At least you’ve got a place with Liam.”

Tink snorted into her drink, causing her girlfriend to throw her a puzzled frown. She glanced back at Killian and said;

“I thought you and Liam got on well. It’s always looks like you do.”

Killian waved his hand in the air as he tried to explain his relationship with his brother. Belle and Tink hadn’t been together back in the early days; she’d only seen the two of them now they’d got the business off the ground and weren’t living and working in each other’s pockets.

“I love my brother I do, but we get under each other’s skin when we live and work together. Either is fine, but both is just too much.”

Tink put her drink down and caught Belle’s hand in hers.

“They get snappy and snarky and unbearable. There was one time they both came into work sporting Irish eyeshadow.”

Belle’s nose scrunched in confusion, Killian pointed to his eye and smiled as her eyes widened as she caught his meaning.

“You two actually gave each other shiners?”

Killian scratched at his ear with an embarrassed grin on his face.

“Aye, over whose turn it was to load the dishwasher.”

“Oh no! You’re not telling that story again are you Tink?”

Killian looked over his shoulder and found Liam behind him. He shifted over to make space for his brother at the table.

“I am. Forewarning my sweetheart in case I suddenly quit my job because my bosses start acting like dumbasses.”

Liam put a hand over his heart and fixed Tink with a serious look.

“I swear I will not turn into a dumbass,” He broke into a grin and winked at Tink, “Killian can’t say the same, he already is one.”

Killian cuffed Liam across the back of the head as they all chuckled. The conversation turned to the new librarian at Belle’s work and Killian zoned out for a moment as he read a text from Emma.

**Emma Swan**

Where U @?

 

Tink bumped Belle with her shoulder.

“Look that’s one of his Emma faces.”

Killian hit send on his reply and grinned at his friends.

“I have Emma faces?”

“You have the sweet ‘yay she’s texted me’ face and the downright pornographic one, which I never want you to explain to me!”

Killian felt a blush rise to his face. He’d not realized that he’d been such an open book.

“Sorry Tink,” He waved at hand at Tink and Belle, “You two don’t keep it PG, why should I?”

The two women responded to his teasing by cuddling closer together and sharing a quick kiss. Belle stroked Tink’s hair as her girlfriend snuggled into her shoulder, there was a wicked glint in her eye as she said;

“Are we going to have to hose you and Emma down, I mean if you two are getting R-18 over text messages…”

Liam chuckled into his pint.

“Full on ice bucket I think Belle.”

Killian just shook his head and glanced at his phone again. There was a reply from Emma and it caused him to frown slightly; Emma didn’t use text speak, but she’d replied to his ‘How are you?’ with ‘GR8’. He bit his lip and sent a message asking if she was okay and looked quickly back up to find his friends and his bother rolling their eyes at him.

“Smitten.”

“Totally.”

He gave them a cocky grin.

“Aye, what of it?”

They fell to bickering who was going to play pool, though none of them made a move toward the free tables.

“Killian, when’s your big date with Emma?”

Tink’s voice sounded far away and her gaze was fixed at a point over Killian’s head.

“Next Saturday, why?”

She nodded towards the door.

“I think we just time travelled.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Am I really going to spend my Friday night looking at your holiday photo slideshow?”

There was a whine of desperation in Robin’s tone, but a smile on his face. He’d had his own holiday this past week; this was the first chance Emma had had to get him over to hers and Ruby’s place. She pushed him backwards onto the couch and handed him a Coke.

“Yup. You asked for holiday photos and I got loads.”

“Fine, but if I go blind with PowerPoint poisoning you have to explain to Roland.”

Emma grinned at him. Robin’s seven year old was a great kid.

“How is the little man?”

“He’s good. He and Will are battling the Lego Dark Side this evening.”

Emma didn’t know how Robin would have copped after Marian’s death two years ago if his cousin Will hadn’t moved in and become a big brother to Roland. She dropped on to the couch next to Robin and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“We’ll have to have a game day again soon. I need to kick Will’s ass at Mario Kart again.”

Robin’s affirmative was lost in Ruby’s whoop of success as she finally got the laptop to talking to the TV. 

“Slideshow is a go!”

Ruby curled onto the couch on Robin’s other side and the three of them watched as Emma’s Cancun holiday scrolled onto the screen. Emma had put all of the photos from her phone and Killian’s gift into chronological order. First up were the views of the ocean she’d taken from her room.

“Oh pretty.”

The dry sarcasm from Robin earned him a dig in the ribs from Emma’s elbow. The selfie of Killian and Emma after his first successful swimming lesson made Ruby say;

“Now that is pretty. Didn’t take you long to get him half naked, did it Ems?”

“What else would he wear in a pool?”

They laughed their way through the parasail photos and the selfies Emma had taken at the cocktail making class. Robin almost spat his drink across the room at the image of Emma and Killian covered in green face mask. The first video from Killian’s gift began to play showing Killian following the instructor through the flashy shaker routine. Ruby gave a low whistle.

“Taller and hotter than Tom Cruise.”

“Not hard to be taller.”

The blurred shot of Killian zooming towards the camera on the zip line brought a gasp from Robin.

“Wow, is that as insane as it looks?”

“Oh yeah, glad I did it though.”

The photos became more and more the ones that Killian had got from the hotel photographer; a shot of the two of them laughing over dinner; one of them dancing at the Latin night; them lounging by the pool leaning on each other as the read their books. Lost in the happy memories of each photo Emma didn’t notice that her friends had fallen silent until Ruby leaned forward and paused the slideshow. She turned to find them both staring at her.

“What?”

Robin reached out and held her hand.

“Emma, why are you here with us tonight instead of with this man who makes you so happy?”

“We’re taking a break to…”

She trailed off realizing that she was no longer sure why they were taking this space from each other.

“Why? Look at him Emma,” Robin nodded towards the TV which was paused on a picture she’d taken of Killian on the beach one evening. He was looking directly at the camera, a soft smile on his lips, “I’ve seen that look before, on my Marian.”

Emma squeezed Robin’s hand and met his eyes. He smiled softly at her and licked his lip.

“Take it from me when someone looks at you like that, you grab every moment you can with them.”

Emma swallowed hard against the emotion in her friend’s voice. Robin saw the doubt in her eyes and continued;

“Marian and I met in a whirlwind. We both had worries that we were moving too fast, but I wouldn’t change a single thing and if I had our time again I’d move even faster.”  
Robin took a deep breath.

“So Emma Swan, there is a man in Boston who’s face lights up at the very sight of you, who looks at you with such deep affection in his eyes that his feelings for you are obvious to strangers. What do you want?”

Emma had never been able to lie to Robin.

“I want to run, to him. I’m scared, but I think I want him as much as you say he wants me.”

Robin smiled happily at her, he knew that this was a huge step for Emma and he was proud of her. The tension in the air eased as Emma heard her text alert, she looked around, but her phone wasn’t on the table where she’d left it, it was in Ruby’s hands.

“Is that my phone?”

“Yep. Killian’s at the Rabbit Hole being designated driver for some friends,” Ruby grinned up at Emma stunned face, “Well, get your coat.”

Emma looked between Robin and Ruby, indecision plain on her features. Robin pushed her off the couch.

“Hurry up, I’ll drive.”

Emma rushed from the room to grab her coat and boots and too run a brush through her hair. Ruby and Robin exchanged a little fist bump and began getting ready to take Emma to her man.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was almost vibrating with tension during the short drive to the Rabbit Hole. Ruby gripped her friend’s hand to reassure her.

“Relax, Emma. This is going to be great.”

Emma nodded and blew out a shaky breath. Robin found them parking quickly and bounced out of the car to get the door for Ruby and Emma. Emma started towards the bar, but then turned back quickly to face her friends.

“How do I look?”

Ruby tucked a stray wave of hair behind Emma’s ear. 

“Perfect, now get on with it.”

Emma turned and squared her shoulders; she set off at a fast pace towards the door of the Rabbit Hole. Ruby linked arms with Robin and held up her crossed fingers, Robin mirrored the gesture and they both hurried after Emma.

 

“I think we just time travelled.”

Killian spun around in his seat and instantly found Emma standing in the by the door scanning the room. He was on his feet so fast that Liam had to grab his abandoned chair to stop it from toppling over. Emma’s face broke into a smile when she spotted Killian striding across the bar towards her. She moved to meet him and as they reached each other there was a split second of hesitation before they wrapped each other in a tight embrace. Emma’s hands slid to the back of Killian’s neck as he grasped her waist and pulled her in close, their lips met and everything around them faded into insignificance. Killian’s hand drifted up Emma’s side and cradled her head; Emma tilted her head into his touch and angled her lips over his deepening their kiss.

Robin saw that the three people at the table Killian had rushed from were wearing grins as wide as his own. In the middle of the bar Emma and Killian’s passionate reunion was starting to draw attention. He nudged Ruby with his elbow.

“I don’t think they’re going to stop.”

Ruby grinned and stuck her thumb and forefinger in her mouth; Robin knew what was coming and managed to stick his fingers in his ears, even muffled Ruby’s wolf whistle was piercing. The couple stopped kissing, just about, their foreheads rested against each other as they got their breath back. Robin caught the eye of the man at Killian’s table and got a wave which turned into a come join us gesture. The man rose to his feet to welcome Robin and Ruby to the table. Robin grasped his out stretched hand and gave a firm shake.

“Liam Jones, that idiot’s brother,” he nodded towards the two seated women, “Belle French and Tink Green.”

Robin inclined his head in greeting to the ladies, and took a quick breath; readying himself for the usual raised eyebrows at his name.

“This is Ruby Lucas and I’m Robin Hood.”

There it was that look of polite surprise. Belle French bit her lip as she tried to hide a smile, she looked at Tink;

“And you thought your parents were cruel and unusual.”

Robin’s face quirked in curiosity; Tink rolled her eyes,

“Full name is Titania, and I’ll thank you never to use it.”

Robin laughed and nodded in agreement. It was good to know his parents weren’t alone in gifting their children with strange names. Ruby slid herself into Killian’s former seat and grinned.

“So are you three firmly on Team Cancun as well?”

There was a chorus along the lines of yes and damn right. The five of them looked over at Killian and Emma who were kissing again. Liam ran a hand across his face.

“I’ll get a round in, and see about an ice bucket.”

Robin went with him to the bar and had to chuckle as they passed the couple and Liam growled,

“Cool it little brother.”

Killian spared his brother a blushing glance as Emma buried her face in the crook of his neck, Robin could see the tips of her ears were as red as Killian’s face.


	9. Chapter 9

Killian saw Emma and the Rabbit Hole faded away. She was here, a week early and looking as stunned as he felt. As he closed the distance between them he pinched the soft flesh between his thumb and index finger with his nails. It hurt, he was awake, gods he hoped he was awake. If this was a dream his psyche was being unusually cruel. Emma had seen him and was moving in; there was an awful second where they both hesitated. That second dragged out and Killian was certain she was going to say that she never wanted to see him again, but then she rushed into his arms and the world truly stopped. For the first time in a week Killian felt whole again. Her hands wound into his hair and he gripped her waist and tugged her closer to him. 

“Emma.”

Her name was a whispered blessing on his lips as she kissed him. There was a tiny part of his mind that balked because he was passionately kissing her in front of his brother, and friends, and a bar full of strangers. He couldn’t care less, this was heaven and what did the shock and disapproval of the world matter in the face of that?   
An ear bleeding whistle pierced the air and their kiss broke, but Killian couldn’t bear to move away from Emma. She was here and in his arms and her forehead was resting against his as they both gasped for breath, just as they had after their first kiss in a hotel room in Cancun.

“Hi.”

“Hi, not that I’m complaining, love, but you’re a little early.”

Emma rubbed her nose against his cheek.

“A friend pointed out the stupidity of waiting.”

“I owe your friend a drink.”

Emma’s lips brushed against his, her words more felt than heard;

“I’ve missed you.”

“And I you, lass.”

They were almost kissing anyway, their lips so close as they spoke, it was nothing to close the tiny space between them and Killian was lost it the texture of Emma’s lips. This couldn’t be a dream; nothing his sleeping mind had conjured, no matter how potent, compared to this. Killian would have been happy to stay here, lost in Emma’s embrace forever, but reality intruded in the form of Liam growling at his elbow.

“Cool it little brother.”

Killian spared his brother a blushing glance as Emma buried her face in the crook of his neck. Killian nudged Emma’s hair with his nose.

“Shall we go join our friends, love?”

Emma looked up at him a wicked grin playing around her lips.

“You think we’ve given everyone enough of a floor show?”

Killian chucked and swayed them on the spot, he kissed Emma’s hair.

“More than enough, lass.”

He laced his fingers through Emma’s and nodded towards the table, he could feel the eyes of their friends on them, and quite a few of the other patrons as well. Emma nodded in return and the two of them headed over to the table.

 

“Well, look whose come up for air.”

Ruby’s words held no bite because of the grin plastered across her face. Emma dropped into the chair that Killian had pulled to the table for her; she knew she was blushing and her hair must look a tangled mess thanks to Killian’s hands, but she couldn’t find it in herself to give a damn. Killian sat himself next to her, so close they may as well have been sharing a chair, and it felt great. Robin returned bearing a tray of drinks accompanied by a man she didn’t know who smiled at her, the instant he spoke she knew him.

“Hello Emma,” he lent down and pecked a kiss to her check, “Nice to meet you in person.”

“Hello Liam.”

Focusing on the elder Jones brother made the overwhelming publicness of her reunion with Killian easier for Emma, he was looking at Killian with a warm smile on his face that made her feel safe and welcome. Liam nodded his head slowly and settled into his seat including the rest of the table in his gesture.

“Well, I’ll do the introductions,” he pointed towards the two women cuddled on the bench seat, “Emma, this is Tink, our long suffering fabulous engine wizard and her wonderful lass Belle,” Emma exchange a little wave with Tink and Belle, Liam gave Killian a wide smile as he pointed to Robin, “Little brother this is Robin Hood.”

Killian’s eyes widened as he extended his hand across the table to clasp Robin’s hand in his.

“No? Robin Hood? Really?”

Robin rolled his eyes.

“No, I just tell people that for kicks.”

The whole table erupted into laughter. Liam bit his lip and nodded towards Ruby.

“I believe you already know the enchanting Miss Lucas, brother.”

Killian waved at Ruby,

“Hey Ruby,” A thought occurred to him and he added, “Did you send those texts?”

Ruby laughed into her drink and batted her eyelashes at Killian.

“You got a problem if I did?”

Killian looked down at his hand where it lay on the table entwined with Emma’s; he raised his arm, wrapping it around Emma’s shoulder, their hands still connected as she lay her head against his neck.

“No problem at all.”

There was a still moment where everyone looked at the happy couple, Robin raised his glass of Coke and with a wry smile said;

“Here’s to Team Cancun.”

Emma burst into fits of disbelieving laughter.

“Team Cancun? That’s what you’ve been calling us?”

Tink grinned at her;

“Well, not until tonight, but I like Ruby’s name for you two.”

Ruby lifted her glass and clinked it against Tink’s. Emma hid her face in Killian’s neck, she should be more embarrassed than she was, but the thought that her friends, and his friends apparently, had been rooting for them gave her a warm happy glow. Belle shifted the conversation toward normal by asking Robin;

“I can’t help but notice an accent there. You a Brit like the Jones boys.”

Robin swallowed his mouthful of Coke as he nodded.

“I am. I hail from Nottingham.”

Liam chortled.

“Your parents are big time fans of the prince of thieves.”

Robin shrugged and asked Belle,

“Quite a strong lilt yourself, Aussie?”

“Queensland.”

Killian tone was mock serious,

“It’s all the Queen’s land.”

Belle rolled her eyes at the old jibe.

“So is Nottingham close to Bristol? That’s where these two miscreants are from.”

Tink’s eyebrows twitched;

“It’s England, sweetheart, everywhere is close to everywhere else.”

“Oi!”

The disgruntled cry came from all three Brits at the table. The banter flowed easily between the group of new friends for the next hour. Ruby and Liam teamed up against Belle and Tink for a frame of pool. Robin joined them at the table after being left alone for a few moments with Killian and Emma; he knew when he was a third wheel and he saw no need to be that much of a gooseberry. Tink gave a sigh;

“I’d tell them to get a room, but Killian is mine and Belle’s ride tonight.”

Robin gave a casual shrug.

“My car’s here. May I offer my services as taxi for you all? That way we can send the lovebirds home before they give this place an X-rated floor show.”

Tink gave him a thoughtful look, she liked this guy, but they had only just met. Robin saw her reluctance and joked;

“Despite the name I’m no outlaw.”

Tink dropped her chin to her chest as she laughed at his jest.

“If you don’t mind, a lift would be lovely,” she raised her eyes and her voice towards Liam who was critically studying the pool table with Ruby as they worked out their next best shot, “Liam, be a good brother and tell Killian he can take Emma home.”

Liam huffed dramatically and threw a pointed look at Killian and Emma; the pair of them were in the middle of another slow kiss. Like a man with the worst job in the world he ambled over to the table, stomping his feet as loudly as he could the closer he got. Killian heard his approach and rolled his head back on his neck to look at him.

“Robin has kindly offered to play chauffeur for us, so bugger off before you get done for public lewdness.”

With a toothy grin Liam turned on his heel, cheering as Ruby sank a tricky two cushion shot that put them back in the lead. Killian swallowed hard as he turned his eyes to Emma. She ran a hand across his jaw, her fingers tracing the line where scruff became bare skin; her eyebrows twitched.

“My place?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather a large amount of smut here, and a smattering of plot.

The short drive to Emma’s place was made in comfortable silence. Killian had never been more grateful for Liam’s preference of automatic cars; not having to change gear meant that he could keep the fingers of his right hand entwined with Emma’s. She spoke softly to give him directions and smiled warmly as they pulled into the parking space in front of her apartment block. She glanced toward the front windows and winced a little.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“Granny’s in. This could be a little awkward.”

It took him a second to recall that Ruby’s grandmother was Emma’s landlady.

“I’ll be on my best behaviour, I promise.”

He drew Emma’s hand toward his lips and brushed a quick kiss over her fingers before letting go and climbing out of the car. Emma drew in a fast breath and opened her door; she had to smile as Killian rounded the hood and caught the door his free hand extended towards her.

“Robin does this, are all British men so chivalrous?”

Killian closed the door and beeped the car locked. He gave her a shrug as she tucked her arm into the crook of his elbow. His head dipped towards her and whispered;

“The front curtains are twitching thought I best start on impressing. Plus you deserve to be spoiled, Princess.”

Emma laughed and tried not to glance toward Granny’s windows. She opened the front door and wasn’t at all surprised to hear Granny’s door open at the same time.

“Evening Emma. Thought the building was on fire the way you three hared out of here,” She caught sight of Killian who was waiting on the door step behind Emma, “Who is this?”

Emma caught Killian’s sleeve and pulled him inside so she could close the door.

“Granny this is Killian Jones, Killian this is Mrs Lucas.”

Killian stepped forward with his hand extended.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs Lucas.”

Granny peered at him over the top of her spectacles for a beat, just long enough for Emma to wonder what she’d found out from the landlord gossip. The tension that took hold eased as Granny hummed and gave Killian’s hand a firm brief shake.

“So, you’re the pretty Brit Emma’s been grinning over.”

Killian chuckled shyly and scratched at his ear, a fast glance at Emma confirmed that she was grinning at him right now.

“Aye.”

Mrs Lucas hummed and linked her hands under her bosom in a way that Killian had only ever see grandmother’s do, it was an endearing sight and didn’t prepare him for her next comment.

“Well, I’ll just go and turn my TV up a little. Play safe you two.”

With that she turned back into her apartment and closed the door. Killian turned wide eyed to Emma, only to find her with her face in her hands. She walked to him and laid her head on his chest, his hands slipped naturally around her waist and shoulders.

“Sorry, that’s how she talks to Ruby, didn’t occur to me that we’d get the same treatment.”

Killian laughed softly against Emma’s hair.

“It’s fine. Good to see you have someone to fuss over you.”

Emma grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to her apartment.

 

The door closed with a thump as Emma backed Killian against it, her lips finding his with a clash of teeth. Killian met her greedy kisses with equal ardour, one hand in snaking into her hair the other gripping her hip, her hands grabbing at his open shirt collar. He slipped down the door as she pressed into him, nipping his bottom lip between her teeth, before shoving herself away from him. Killian was left sprawled against the door panting and blinking at the sudden loss of her kiss.

“You look thoroughly fucked already.”

Killian licked his swollen bottom lip, his mouth quirked into a slow grin.

“Oh I know you can do a more thorough job than this, Swan.”

A wicked smile rose to her lips, drawing Killian’s eyes to her mouth. She swayed on the spot for a moment slipping her coat from her shoulders, her eyes roving over him slowly; Killian could almost feel his clothes melting under her gaze. His own lust filled eyes were clearly having a similar effect on Emma as she shuddered with a breathy sigh. With a growl Killian launched himself away from the door and scooped Emma up into his arms bridal style. She laughed as he spun around on the spot.

“Which way to your bed, love?”

Still laughing Emma pointed behind him, causing him to twist his head to follow her gesture. She batted his shoulder as he span around again trying to see where she was pointing.

“That way you loon.”

“Aha!”

Killian’s sure footed strides brought them to her door in seconds. Emma was glad she’d left the door ajar; kicking it open she had a slight panic that she’d left the room in a mess in her earlier hurry to get to the Rabbit Hole. She shook her head at her foolishness; Killian was far too busy nuzzling her neck to notice the state of her room. His knees hit the edge of her bed and she tumbled from his arms on to the mattress. She caught the buttons of Killian’s waistcoat in her hands and dragged him down on top of her. They exchanged breathless kisses until Emma huffed in annoyance, Killian backed off his brows drawn in a frown. Emma’s fingers were unsuccessfully working the buttons of his waistcoat free.

“How do you manage to have so much chest hair on display and still wear so many damn layers?”

Killian arched his back to give her more room.

“You object to unwrapping me, love?”

“No, it’s just annoying when I want you naked in a hurry.”

The last button yielded to a small cheer of victory from Emma. She pouted at the shirt buttons that now stood between her and her prize. Killian laughed and untucked his shirt as he stood up. He hauled the whole thing off over his head in one fast move.

“Ah, now I see why you leave so many buttons undone.”

Killian’s fingers wiggled under Emma’s top, any thoughts he had of slowly peeling her out of it were quashed as she rapidly pulled it off and tossed it to one side. The sudden availability of all that tempting bare flash brought a sinful hum to Killian’s lips as he dipped his head and pressed hot kisses on her breasts. Emma shuffled away from him further onto the bed, causing him to chase her with his lips until he over balanced and dropped onto the bed between her splayed legs, his face level with her hips. Killian looked up at Emma a wolfish grin on his face. His fingers plucked teasingly at the button of her jeans until Emma rolled her hips. With a flick the button popped open and Killian scrambled to his knees to drag the denim over her wiggling hips and legs.

“Not sure that’s helping, love.”

Her jeans snarled on her boots, causing him to roll his eyes dramatically.

“Weren’t we better at this last week?”

Emma toed her boots off and hooked her fingers into his waistband above the button of his jeans.

“Obviously we need constant practise.”

A shuddering sigh escaped from his lips as her fingernails caught on the hair of his treasure trail.

“Constant practise? Oh yes please.”

They got lost in a long slow kiss, which Killian had to break to roll to the edge of the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Emma clambered to her knees and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind. Her chin came to rest on his shoulder, a murmur of understanding breathing across his skin as she saw he was unlacing his boots.

“Break my ankle if I try to toe these off.”

“That wouldn’t be much fun. Not the sort of screaming I want from you tonight.”

Killian rubbed his scruff across her cheek as he chuckled his agreement. Boots and sock dispensed with, he eased himself from her grip and slid his jeans off his hips. A suggestive look was all it took for Emma to nod and scrabble behind her back to unhook her bra. Clad only in their underwear they fell into a tangle of exploring hands and hot, wet kisses. Their hands sliding below the other’s waist could have been planned their movements were so in sync. Emma bit her lip as Killian’s fingers slid into her panties; he gasped as her hand wrapped around his cock. It was a conscious effort to move slowly, to tease each other. Killian’s eyes fluttered shut with a soft groan.

“Emma.”

“Bedside table.”

He blinked at her, his addled brain not getting her meaning, until she rolled on top of him and reached for the drawer.

“Oh.”

His exclamation was part understanding and part indecent groan as she rocked her hips against his cock. Emma stood up on the bed, straddling him as she shed her panties, a foil wrapped condom between her teeth. Killian slowly wriggled out of his boxers, being as careful as he could not to displace her from her precarious position above him. With a grin Emma dropped the condom on his chest, then dropped to her knees and smothered him in kisses. Killian flipped them over and snatched up the condom, tearing it open with fingers that were shaking in anticipation. His cock sheathed in latex he pulled Emma’s leg around his hip and sank into her with a deep groan. Her back arched from the bed as her heel dug into his arse pulling him even closer. Killian nuzzled into the crook of her neck as her hands roamed up and down his back. Her lips brushed against the shell of his ear sighing out;

“I’ve dreamt of this all week.”

“You have?”

“Yeah, this is so much better.”

The ability to speak at all was lost to them as the push and pull of flesh became faster, more insistent, almost desperate as they chased the tantalizing bliss of release. The peak was hit with mingled cries of pleasure that were probably masked by the volume of Granny’s TV. 

Hours later Ruby let herself into the apartment as quietly as she could. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found the couch empty, they way Emma and Killian had been making out in the bar, she’d not been sure they would make it to Emma’s room. Her eyebrow arched at the sight of Emma’s coat on the floor and muttered t herself;

“Only just made it I see.”

She picked Emma’s jacket up and slung it over the back of the couch as she tiptoed toward her own room. Emma’s door was standing open and Ruby had to stifle an awh as she caught sight of the Killian and Emma, thankfully covered, wrapped in each others arms. She softly pulled the door shut and went to bed with a fond smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

“Jones.”

Killian turned his head at the sound of his name. His jaw clenched as he saw Gold standing under one of the streetlamps by the edge of the dock. The good mood that had followed him all day after waking up in Emma’s arms dimmed slightly for the first time. Slowly he finished locking up the office, whatever that bastard wanted he could wait a moment longer. 

With a deep breathe Killian turned around and crossed the wide sidewalk; he stopped just inside the cone of light cast by the streetlamp. The man didn’t say anything, Killian ground his teeth, he just wanted whatever this was out of the way so he could go for dinner with Liam. His impatience showed in his voice as he snapped out; 

“What do you want, Gold?”

Gold’s fingers were toying with the handle of his cane; his eyes lowered focusing on the cold glint of metal in the light.

“You spoke to my Milah.”

Killian shrugged.

“I did, what of it?”

“I had thought I’d made it clear that you are not to go anywhere near her.”

There was a reptilian tilt to Gold’s head now as he turned his hard eyes on Killian. The man was trying to intimidate him and Killian hated to admit it was working a little. There was something deeply unpleasant about the suggestion of coiled tension in Gold’s stance. Killian could feel his own anger building, but shoved it away, Gold wasn’t worth the trouble blowing his top would bring. With a shrug Killian buried his hands deep in his jacket pockets.

“Don’t worry I’ve nothing left to say to her, or to you, mate.”

Killian made to walk passed Gold, but was halted by the cane swinging up in front of him, gently bouncing off his chest. Killian rolled his eyes at it and raised his eyebrows at Gold. Gold bristled. 

“Not your mate and we’re done talking when I say we are done.”

“What else is there to say?”

“You upset her.”

Killian barked a sharp harsh laugh.

“I upset her? You two are the ones trying to make me homeless.”

Gold’s smirk caused Killian’s stomach to roll with bile.

“There’s no proof of that, dearie. Perhaps your situation would improve if you gave me your word that you won’t ever approach my Milah again.”

Gold cocked an eyebrow at Killian’s slight frown; there was just a hint of doubt on the landlord’s features. Killian knew that he should just agree and walk away, but the anger within him twisted into devilment, he couldn’t help himself as he smiled;

“Are you so unsure of her, Gold? Do you think she’ll come running back to me if I’m in her sight too often? Well, she does have a track record of abandoning what she’s got. Maybe you do need to worry, mate.”

With his hands in his pockets Killian was thrown off balance as Gold lunged for him, grabbing his lapels in his fists as his cane clattered to the ground; a sharp knee to his balls sent Killian tumbling after it, landing hard on his hip and elbow. He curled in on himself hands still trapped, as Gold’s foot connected with his ribs, his attacker was shouting something but Killian could only feel the pain as the blows kept coming. He managed to drag a hand from the confines of his jacket and tried to shield himself from the attack. Something cracked against his wrist and Killian heard someone scream in pain, it dimly registered that the sound had come from his own throat. He crawled blindly away from Gold and was surprised to find himself gripping the edge of the dock, the cold swirl of Boston harbour below him.

“You will stay away from what is mine!”

The rage filled hiss in his ear pierced through the pounding of his heart. Killian ran his tongue over his teeth.

“She doesn’t want me; you’ve nothing to fear from me.”

An unseen hand tightened on his collar hauling Killian to his feet; how was this limping, old man so bloody strong?

“I don’t fear anything, especially trash like you.”

The final bitter word was punctuated with a hard shove. Killian staggered forward and tripped over the low step at the edge of the dock.

The heavy splash brought Gold out of his rage. He calmly straightened his tie and smoothed his hair back into place. He stooped to retrieve his cane and simply walked away from the sounds of struggled breathing and panicked splashing from below.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma’s phone erupted into a rapid burst of messaged alerts the second she switched in on after landing.

“What the hell?”

Ruby watched the colour drain from her friend’s face as Emma read the first message. She grabbed her arm as Emma’s knees wobbled under her.

“Robin!”

Robin had been a little way behind them, chatting with one of the pilots, he’d spotted something was wrong and he ran toward them almost before Ruby’s panicked yell. He managed to get an arm around Emma to steady her as a sob escaped her throat.

“Emma? What is it? What’s happened?”

Emma inhaled deeply through her nose and forced her knees firm.

“Killian’s in hospital. He’s been attacked.”

Robin grabbed Emma and Ruby’s cases.

“I’ll drop these off at your place, Ruby, get to the hospital.”

Ruby was already fishing her car keys from her purse, the wolf keyring digging into her skin as she gripped them tight in her hand. Emma managed a tight lipped smile of thanks at her friend before running off towards employee parking with Ruby hot on her heels. Thanks to the late hour and Ruby’s ability to drive at the upper edge of the speed limit Emma was running up the hospital’s enquiry desk in no time at all.

“Killian Jones. I need to see Killian Jones.”

The tired looking receptionist heaved a sigh.

“Are you a family member?”

Emma swallowed drily, but didn’t get a chance to think of a lie.

“Yes she’s his fiancé.”

Emma’s head whipped around at the British accent to find Liam jogging towards her. She almost ran at him, gripping his arm hard.

“Is he alright? What happened?”

Liam put an arm around her shoulder and began steering her along corridors that reeked of disinfectant and sadness. His voice was low, but clear;

“He took a hell of a beating and ended up in the harbour. We think it was Gold.”

Emma shocked swearing drew the attention of a few nurses. The only detail screaming in her mind was that Killian had gone into the water, alone and injured.

“He can hardly swim.”

Again Liam’s soft voice was pure comfort and strength;

“Your lessons gave him enough knowhow to keep himself afloat. Marco and Jefferson managed to haul him out,” Liam stopped and placed his hands on Emma’s shoulders to turn her to face him, “He’s got a few cracked ribs, a broken wrist and a concussion, but he’s alright, Emma.”

She nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

“Gold’s behind this?”

“We think so. The police have already taken all the CCTV from along the docks. Plenty of us have cameras out front. Don’t worry about that right now,” He heaved in a deep breath and for the first time fear showed on his face, “Emma, can you go in there and make my little brother smile, please?”

The stress on Liam’s face softened into a grateful smile, as Emma squared her shoulders. She gave him an unexpected hug before heading into Killian’s room.  
Killian blinked groggily at her and reached out for her hand before she’d crossed the short distance to his bedside. 

“Hello darling. It’s not as bad as it looks.”

Emma’s laugh was more sob at his weak attempt to reassure her. His left forearm was hidden in a plaster cast, but it was the pinched pained look on his features that tore at her heart. She threaded her fingers gently with his and rubbed the back of his right hand against her cheek. The fact her voice was steady as she chided him was a bloody miracle;

“Thought you weren’t going to go swimming without me, Jones?”

Killian gave a laugh that turned into a pained hiss. Emma winced along with him and stroked his jaw with her free hand. She wanted to pull him to her and hold him tight, but Liam’s calm listing of his injuries danced in the front of her mind, she was almost scared to tough him in case she caused him further pain. Killian squeezed her hand weakly;

“Didn’t mean to, Swan.”

Liam let himself in and gave Killian a pointed look.

“Doctor’s coming little brother, just play along.”

Liam didn’t have a chance for further explanation as the doctor came striding into the room, frowning at a clipboard in his hand.

“Mr Killian Jones?”

Killian nodded mutely, the puzzled look he’d been giving Liam fading from his face. The doctor gave him a tight lipped smile;

“Well, good news is no skull fracture; the wrist is a clean break so should heal nicely, not much we can do for the ribs you’re going to have to be careful. You did drink rather a lot of harbour water, but we think you vomited most of that in the ambulance; you might feel a bit queasy, but that will pass. We can let you out right now as long as you have someone to keep an eye the concussion.”

Liam rapidly spoke up,

“He lives with Emma, you’ll keep an eye on him won’t you, lass?”

Emma nodded quickly and gave Killian’s hand a little squeeze. The doctor raised an enquiring eyebrow at her.

“And you would be?”

“Killian’s fiancé, Emma Swan.”

She looked down at Killian who’s only reaction was a slow smile, was that hope in there? The doctor’s eyes darted towards Emma’s left hand;

“No ring.”

His words weren’t pitched as a question, but Emma felt it was there none the less. She chose not to look at the doctor, but gave Killian a warm soft smile as she said;

“We don’t need one.”

She looked up just in time to see that she’d judged this doctor correctly, there was a slightly repulsed by romance look on his face before he managed to turn it into a wan professional smile.

“Well, I’ll get the nurse to sort the paperwork for you then.” 

The doctor gave them a curt nod and turned on his heel leaving Emma and Liam grinning widely at a very confused Killian. Liam put a finger to his lips causing Killian to try to shrug in reply only managing a sort of twitch as his ribs gave a warning twinge.

Killian held his tongue until Ruby pulled her car away from the hospital.

“Okay guys, I know I’ve had a bump on the head, but I’d remember something as important as getting engaged and moving in with Emma.”

Liam twisted around in the front seat.

“I know how much you loathe being in hospital, little brother, so we told a few little fibs to save the hard working nurses of Boston from your insufferable arse.”

Ruby caught Killian’s eye in the rear view.

“I’ve called Granny she’s made up the bed in your place and got the lease paperwork for you to sign.”

The pain killers were making Killian’s head fuzzy, but he wasn’t sure why he’d need a lease to stay in a spare room. It hurt to think, so he just leant back into the seat and focused on what he could cope with; Emma’s hand rubbing along his arm. The idea that, even for a lie, she’d agreed to marry him caused a dopey smile to warm his face.  
Liam helped him out of the car, jokingly tutting at Killian’s stream of curses. The swearing trailed off in to hissing as Killian bumped his cast encased left arm against the roof of the car. With Liam and Emma on either side of him Killian made his way slowly up the few steps to front door, where Granny and Ruby were anxiously hovering inside. Killian managed a smile for them.

“Nice to see you again Mrs Lucas.”

“You looked a damn sight better yesterday my boy.”

“You know I didn’t think this new look was working for me.”

While the words were typical Killian banter they were lacking in his playful humour. They got him inside, but then Emma had to gently guide him away from the stairs that led to her apartment. He managed a frown, but was plainly too tired and in too much pain to voice his question.

“This is your place.”

Emma nodded towards the door opposite the one to Granny’s apartment. Ruby was holding the door open, not to a spare room as Killian had assumed, but to a studio apartment. Killian couldn’t really process all of this at the moment, but he did hum in grateful appreciation at the bed with its mound of soft pillows. He was drifting towards sleep as Emma worked his boots off, she gently tapped his ankle.

“Hey, think you can stay awake long enough to eat something?”

“Aye, I think so.”

Mrs Lucas appeared almost instantly with a legged try that could sit across his lap. Whatever was in the steaming bowl smelt divine, and apparently he’d said that out loud, because the old woman clucked at him.

“Nothing special, just homemade beef broth and some bread.”

The events of the day must be catching up with him, because Killian felt his eyes start to fill with tears, all because this little old lady had taken the time to cook for him. He dipped his head and swiped at his eyes.

“Thank you very much Mrs Lucas, I won’t impose on your kindness for too long.”

Mrs Lucas tilted her head and gave him a shrewd look.

“Well that’s up to you. Eat up now.”

Emma brought a stool in from somewhere and sat next to his bed, chiding him to eat, until he just couldn’t anymore. She took the tray away and Liam popped his head around the door, he was about to say something but abruptly changed his mind when him took in Killian’s drooping eyelids.

“I’m staying right here Killian, you just holler if you need any of us.”

Killian nodded, but he only had eyes for Emma who had returned to his side.

“You want Liam to help you to the bathroom?”

Again Killian could only nod. Liam practically carried him into the small neatly tiled room.

“Liam, what the hell is going on?”

“Tomorrow, we’ll talk it all through tomorrow Kil,” Liam’s smile spoke volumes that Killian couldn’t wrap his mind around, especially when Liam’s voice dropped to the point where he was almost speaking to himself, “I’ll be proud to stand up with you when the time really comes, little brother.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Four Months Later.**

Walking passed Milah’s old gallery was easier now a new tenant had taken the store. The pretentious art boutique had become a welcoming bookstore, one that Belle raved about almost constantly, claiming that the old gentleman owner was a genius at tracking down elusive volumes. It was the only obvious change in Boston after the scandal of Gold, but behind cheerful storefronts and apartment building doors there were a hell of a lot more happy tenants and landlords in the city now. The attack on Killian had opened a Pandora’s Box of shady deals, intimidation and borderline violence that had stretched back for decades. Gold had ended up in prison and Milah had vanished from the city. For the past two weeks there hadn’t even been a word about the case in the local papers. It was done.

Emma slid her hand down from the crook of Killian’s elbow and smiled as his fingers spread out ready to be captured by her own. Her smile faltered as she looked up at the street and spotted Walsh walking towards them. Her ex raised his hand in greeting.

“Hello Emma. You look well.”

“Hi Walsh. How are you?”

Her ex tilted his head and frowned at her boyfriend. Killian returned the slightly puzzled look, but suddenly his face lit up in recognition.

“The Wizard of Oak! We met the other day.”

The penny dropped for Emma, over dinner at Belle and Tink’s she’d listened to Tam and Neal enthuse about the amazingly carved Victorian crib and rocking chair they’d bought for the nursery, but she hadn’t thought it had come from Walsh’s shop. Killian had grumbled that Neal owed him big time for being at work while it was delivered, (damn thing weighs a ton, the kid is sleeping in it until it’s a teenager). Neal had playfully punched his arm and made a joke about Killian needing the work out. It had been a fun evening, just another one of many that their friends shared on a regular basis.

Walsh gave him a tight lipped smile. 

“Ah of course, the nursery set. Everything is to your liking?”

“My liking doesn’t come into it, mate, but Tamara is over the moon with it.”

Emma couldn’t understand why Walsh was wearing a sour look of disapproval, he set his eyes on her and she was surprised to see that the look wasn’t just for Killian.

“I never would have thought you’d play around with a married man, Emma, especially one with a child on the way.”

Killian and Emma boggled at him for a second, and then both broke out laughing. Walsh was plainly confused, but it took them a moment to get themselves under control before Killian managed to explain;

“Tam’s my friend, not my wife; I was helping out because her husband was at work.”

Walsh looked mildly flustered that he’d made a mistake, but didn’t offer an apology. 

“What was I supposed to think when you were wondering around without a shirt on hugging the pregnant woman?”

Killian’s eyes narrowed, he liked Walsh less and less every second.

“Instead of jumping to conclusions about your customers you might want to consider hiring an assistant for deliveries, especially when you’re delivering such heavy items to an expectant mother.”

Walsh’s embarrassment became a blush and he mumbled something about how nice it was to see them, but he had to go now. He scurried passed them and disappeared down the street.

Killian sniffed.

“Bit of a judgemental fellow.”

“You should have heard him when I left my shoes in the middle of the floor.”

Killian’s eyebrow’s quirked;

“Isn’t that where shoes go?”

Emma bumped him with her shoulder as they ambled along the street.

“Yup, right next to where you drop your boots every night.”

They were practically living together these days. In fact only yesterday Ruby had wandered into Killian’s apartment with a tape measure in her hands. From the brand new couch, (thank you Liam), they’d watched in amused confusion as Ruby had measured the space beneath the windows.

_“Erm, delightful to see you as ever Rubes, but what the bloody hell are you doing?”_

_Ruby had jotted something down on the back of her hand and had then given them a cheery smile._

_“Checking that my DVD case with fit in there,” She’d rolled her eyes at them pair of them, “Well it makes a lot more sense for me to be down here and you two to take the bigger apartment.”_

“What do you think of Ruby’s suggestion?”

Killian chuckled.

“Firstly it was more of an order, and secondly I’m up for it if you are, lass.”

Emma hummed.

“Glad to hear it. Granny’s already had the new leases drawn up.”

Killian stopped in his tracks, Emma tethered by their joined hands spun towards him. Killian’s thoughtful tongue flashed across his bottom lip.

“You ever think our friends know what we want before we do?”

Emma stepped in close and ran her free hand up his chest.

“They just don’t want to see us waste any time.”

Killian caught her face in his hand.

“And are you okay with the pace they set for us?”

“I am. No more pauses, or breaks for us. Full steam ahead sailor.”

“As my lady commands.”


	14. Epilogue

**December 16th**

Emma stood on the quayside watching the happy crowds drift away. The tea had been dumped into the harbour and the crowd had erupted into resounding Huzzahs as every broken chest hit the sea. She shivered a little and pulled her cloak tighter as the December air blew cold and nipped at her nose. She doubted she’d ever become a fan of the corset, but the cloak she’d be willing to wear every day.

Killian had been thrilled when she agreed to dress in period clothes. They’d not had time to meet up before the re-enactment, but he’d caught sight of her during his speech from the rail of the Beaver and had stumbled over his lines. He’d recovered quickly and managed to wipe the grin from his face as he continued, but his sparkling eyes kept finding Emma.

She blew on her hands and froze as a familiar voice called her name.

“Emma?”

She closed her eyes and took a quick moment to prepare herself before she turned and came face to face with Walsh and a woman that was probably Zelena.  
“Hello Walsh,” Emma nodded politely to the woman who her ex had left her for, “Zelena?”

The woman gave her a simpering smile and hugged Walsh’s arm tighter. Walsh looked Emma up and down, his eyebrow hiked in surprise.

“I almost didn’t recognize you. Ruby talked you into playing dress up?”

“No, Ruby’s not here.”

“How brave of you to go to all that effort when you’re here on your own.”

Zelena’s tone was patronizing and smug. Emma’s dislike for the woman went up several notches. Walsh was apparently indifferent to the brewing hostility between his ex and girlfriend. 

“We were about to get something to eat. Do you want to join us?”

Emma smiled inwardly at the angry look Zelena turned on Walsh.

“Sweet of you to offer, but I’m going to the celebration dinner at the Meeting House.”

Zelena’s head whipped towards her so fast Emma was sure she heard a click from her neck.

“How did you get a ticket to that?”

The stress on ‘you’ clearly indicated that in Zelena’s opinion Emma was unworthy of such a rare treat.

“Lady Swan doesn’t need a ticket; she is the Captain’s honoured guest.”

The three of them looked up at the sound of the voice to find Killian swaggering down the gangplank from the Beaver. Emma only had eyes for him, so she missed the popeyed looks on the faces of Walsh and Zelena. Killian was sight to behold in his white britches and gold trimmed tail coat, one hand resting nonchalantly on the hilt of the sword slung at his hip. He reached the quay and bowed formally before Emma as he placed a kiss on her hand. He straightened up and moved in close to place a kiss on her hair.

“You look stunning, love.”

Walsh cleared his throat and extended his hand to Killian.

“Good job today Captain Coffin.”

Killian shook the offered hand briefly.

“I normally go by Killian.”

Last time the two had met there hadn’t been time for proper introductions. Walsh had been far to busy accusing Killian of being a cheating married man.

“Walsh and this is my fiancé Zelena.”

Killian nodded politely to Zelena. There were a few beats of uncomfortable silence. Killian tucked Emma’s hand into the crook of his elbow and smiled at the other couple.

“We must take our leave. They can’t seat the Captain’s table without us.”

Goodbyes were awkwardly exchanged and Emma and Killian made their way to the shuttle bus that was to take them back to the Old South Meeting House. Once they were in the warm of the bus Killian gave Emma a grin.

“So, that’s your ex’s new lady, hey?”

“Yeah. I thought she was going to turn green when I said I was going to the diner.”

Killian had heard that part of the conversation and hadn’t liked Zelena’s tone at all.

“She looks the jealous type. Still I wish them all the best.”

“Really?”

Aye, if those two hadn’t hooked up I wouldn’t be with you.”

Emma leaned further into his side as his hand ran gently up and down her back. It had only been six months since that night in Cancun when Killian had mentioned the Tea Party re-enactment. Six months, hardly anytime at all in the grand scheme of things. Emma tilted her head up and found a pair of sea blue eyes gazing down at her.

“Want to slow down, sailor?”

Killian didn’t even pause;

“Full steam ahead, love.”


End file.
